The treatment of cancer has progressed significantly with the development of pharmaceuticals that more efficiently target and kill cancer cells. To this end, researchers have taken advantage of cell-surface receptors and antigens selectively expressed by cancer cells to develop drugs based on antibodies that bind the tumor-specific or tumor-associated antigens. In this regard, cytotoxic molecules such as bacteria and plant toxins, radionuclides, and certain chemotherapeutic drugs have been chemically linked to monoclonal antibodies that bind tumor-specific or tumor-associated cell surface antigens (see, e.g., International (PCT) Patent Application Nos. WO 00/02587, WO 02/060955, and WO 02/092127, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,475,092, 6,340,701, 6,171,586, U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0004210 A1, and Ghetie et al., J. Immunol. Methods, 112, 267-277 (1988)). Such compounds are typically referred to as toxin, radionuclide, and drug “conjugates,” respectively. Often they also are referred to as immunoconjugates, radioimmunoconjugates and immunotoxins. Tumor cell killing occurs upon binding of the drug conjugate to a tumor cell and activation of the cytotoxic activity of the maytansinoid. The selectivity afforded by drug conjugates minimizes toxicity to normal cells, thereby enhancing tolerability of the drug in the patient.
Despite the tumor selectivity afforded by drug conjugates, the use of drug conjugates in a clinical context is limited by a number of factors. In this respect, drug conjugate formulations typically are based on a known formulation of the antibody from which the drug conjugate is manufactured, without consideration as to what effect the conjugated cytotoxic molecule may have on the stability of the antibody. As such, current drug conjugate compositions are less stable than compositions containing the tumor-specific antibody alone.
Thus, in view of the above, there remains a need for drug conjugate compositions containing highly cytotoxic drugs that are more stable than currently available drug conjugate compositions. There also remains a need for methods of using such drug conjugate compositions to treat human diseases associated with cell proliferation, such as cancer.
The invention provides such a composition and method. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.